


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 28 | Quidditch Practice at the Potter's

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter- The Marauders, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Sirius Black, Cute James Potter, Cute Sirius Black, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter Fluff, James Potter Lives, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, James potter angst, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Angst, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius black fluff, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " Over the past few weeks, he’d spent with them, Sirius had begun to see James as a brother and Fleamont as a father. Perhaps family didn’t only have to be people you share blood and a last name with, maybe it could be more than that. "Sirius dwells on his relationship with his family while helping James practice for Quidditch.(Young Sirius Black & James Potter Fluff)
Relationships: James Potter & Fleamont Potter, James Potter & Sirius Black, James Potter & his Family, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, starbucks - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 28 | Quidditch Practice at the Potter's

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoy!

3rd of August 1973-  
Sirius

“Ready?” Sirius asked, ball in his hand.   
“Always,” James said, lifting off on his broom. Sirius threw the ball, it went right past James, heading for the window of his house. James quickly followed and caught the ball just before it could smash through the glass.  
“100 points for Gryffindor!” Sirius yelled, “Game over, Slytherin loses!” James punched the air with his fist.   
“Potter, Potter, Potter!” Sirius chanted before throwing the ball again. It went soaring above their heads before quickly falling back down again. James dived after it, almost hitting the ground as he held the ball in his hand.   
“James!” Sirius yelled, astonished at what he had just witnessed. James got off his broom as he tossed the ball up in the air and caught it. He studied it as if it was the most astounding thing he’d ever seen.  
“How did you know how to do that?” Sirius asked.  
“I-.. I dunno. I just saw the ball and I went for it,” James replied, still studying the ball and tossing it in the air.   
“You’re a natural son,” Fleamont said, closing the front door to the house behind him, “I saw you from the kitchen.” He patted down James hair, making it look neat and uniform.  
“Dad! Stop!” James protested. He ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up at all ends, the way he liked it. Fleamont gave a small chuckle.   
“I’m just glad that broom’s getting some use. Are you any good at it Sirius?”   
“Any good at what sir?” Sirius asked.   
“At Quidditch. And please, just call me Fleamont.”   
“I’ve taken more of an interest in watching the sport, not playing it,” Sirius said.   
“Oh well, you’ll find something to put your mind to my boy.” Fleamont ruffled Sirius’s hair. Something a father would do. Something Sirius’s father would never do. A warm feeling grew inside Sirius. His father never paid much attention to him, not even as a baby. Over the past few weeks, he’d spent with them, Sirius had begun to see James as a brother and Fleamont as a father. Perhaps family didn’t only have to be people you share blood and a last name with, maybe it could be more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
